A Dragon And a Kender
by Bana the Random
Summary: A kender named Lances dreams of flying a dragon. Will he and his best friend be able to? This is an incredibly cute story written by my 7 year old brother Alexander. He desperatly wanted people to read it, and he wants to see what they think, please do
1. Default Chapter

**IMPORTANT:  Though this is under my pen name it was written by my little brother Alexander.  He is seven years old, and came up with the entire story himself after hearing the kinder story in The Dragons of Krynn.  I only spell checked; I changed no words and very little sentence structure.**

Note From the author:  You should review this after you read it.  I am seven years old.  There may be confusing parts for you.  You should very well read it over.

A Dragon.  And A Kender by Alexander the Random 

Along time ago, maybe even 2000 years ago, there were people that believed that there were DRAGONS and DRACONIANS roaming the land.  Maybe, Maybe not.

 The Kender, Lances always wanted to ride one.  "Dragon Lances, Dragon shmanssess!"  He would say.  He had blond hair and brown eyes 

"I wish that I could ride a dragon.  And I will...  The future I might, maybe,"

Chapter 2

Lances loved things like that, oh yes he did.  It didn't matter what he did, he just wanted to ride a dragon.  He really wanted to ride one.  Oh yes, he did want to.  Lances and his best friend Chancss, well Chanss said that they should go to Mr.Dracionian.  He was wise very wise, none knew why, [so don't ask.]

 Chapter 3

Lances and Chancss were in the souvenir shop.

"What would you like?" asked Mr.Miguier.  

"A mold of a dragon and a draconian," said Lances and Chancss. 

"Very well then," said Mr. Maguire. "Yes very well then," He said "oh yes oh yes, here is you dragon and your draconian," 

"Thank you thank you, you don't know how much this means to us," said the Kenders.  They rand out of the shop in a hurry.

Kendersshmenders what a good thing to have them around, thought Mr. Maguire.  Well we have our molds so let's go home.

                                                                                                                  Chapter 4

When Lances got home he went to his study.  There he took out his journal and wrote, got molds at souvenir shop.  

Ding dong! "Oh that must be the door bell," Lances went to open the door.

 "Chancss!"  He cried. "Come in, come in, oh yes, do come in.  How are you?"

"I'm very good and AOK.  So what's up?  I was wondering if you want to go to Mr. Draconian,"

  "Right now?  Then come on lets go!"  [Now .MR. D was half dragon and half draconian]. 

"We're there, we really are there, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh we really are there!" said Chanss and Lances at the same time.

"I can't believe we're there," cried Chancss.

"Oh, yes!  We really are there," said Lances.  "What about Sparky?"  [Sparky was his dog that was a Husky, that he got from Antarctica.  His cage was full of snow that would never melt because someone cast a never ending spell on it.]

They crept up to mouth of the cave where the friendly Mr. Draconian lived. - And they went in.

"Hello," said a friendly voice.  

"Hi Mr.Dracionian," they both said at once.

"What do you want?"

"Lances really wants to ride a dragon, and I, his best friend Chancss, want to come along.  Only we don't know where to find one!  So may you please tell us where to?"

"Ahh, I see what you're looking for, o yes, I know where to find one.  I shall give you this ancient map.  You shall find one in Crystal Cave.  Fallow the map, Crystal Cave is ten miles away from our town,"

"T-t-t-ten miles.....  Oh, ten miles!  Great, this is gonna be great Chancss!"

"Oh yes Lances, yes it will!  So let's start on our journey right now!"

They took the map from Mr. Draconian and went out of the cave.

"We start here, we go five miles, and then we should end up at the little hut," Lances looked at the map, while Chancss made sure they were going the right direction.  "And then after the hut, we go two miles east.  And then three miles west.  And then we should be at Crystal Cave.  And instead of walking back we can just fly; besides if we walked we'd have to carry the dragon, maybe, and we don't have the muscle and strength to do it,"

"So let's get rolling," said Chances.

They get to the hut, because the hut is like midstation.

"Wow, they might have souvenirs in the hut," said both of them together.  The hut was locked.  But Kender pick locks.  "Oh lock, nothing.  Let's just get in," And did they?  Yes they did.  

"We're there, no souvenirs," Chancss and Lances said.  They were disappointed a little.  

"We can stay here for two days," Chancss told Lances.

"Yeah, you're right," said Lances.  "But when the two days are over we can start back in on our journey!"

Chapter Five:  Going another five miles

"Well another five miles shouldn't be that hard, I suppose.  Well, anyway, that's great.  Let's start now.  Ohhhhh!  This is gonna be good!  Oh yeah, I can't believe we're doing this," They danced.  "And when we get to Crystal Cave we'll have a dragon, and then, and then.  We'll keep him for a pet, and I bet he'll love it!"

"Come on already you're taking to long," yelled Lances.

"Yup," said Chancss.  "Let's get outa here, so never mind what I was gonna say, let's just go on.  Let's get outa here!"

They were at the mouth of Crystal Cave, it glimmered all over, and there were crystals all over, and it shimmered in the sunlight.  And Lances and Chanss went in.

"Waz up!" said a voice.  "I'm Copper.  Who are you?"

"What are you?" stuttered Lances and Chanss.

"I'm Copper, the Copper dragon, at your service!"  Copper was only 30, which is young for a dragon.  Very, very young for a dragon.

"Well," Said Lances.  "Chancss and I, well, we really want to ride a dragon.  And we maybe even, we might want a pet dragon, but we want to think about that,"

"Can we ride you, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee?"

"Sure you can," said Copper.  "Just hop on, and we're off,"

"Flying," said Copper.  "Is more like you feel like you're up in the air and you're gliding and you don't have to touch anything, except my back that is,"

"Ok, can you take us to our town, Palanthas?  And all the way is north- by ten miles on foot,"

"Hop on!" yelled Copper.

They flew for ten miles.  This is great, they thought, it is so cool.  I can't believe we're doing this.

"Ahh, here we are," said Copper.

"Palanthas, our home," said Lances and Chancss.  "Well we have a cage that's bigger than your cave...."

"Dragons.....  Well, we don't make such good pets.  We should, we should be free,"

"Okay, but before you go, would you like to meet our dog Sparky?"  Sparky is his first name.  His middle name is Slush and his last name is the same as Lances, Mapshaker.  Chancss last name is Quarters.

"Quarters?" said Copper.  "Nice last name!  Mapshaker, cool!"

They took ff again and had another ride.  The ride was so cool; the wind rushed in their faces, and happened to see a bald eagle.  This started pecking Chancss nose.

When they had landed Copper said this.

"Goodbye, you can come and take a ride on me whenever you want;" Copper took off again.  "Adios amigos!  Bon Voyage!

The End


	2. Kendersshmenders

****

note from Bana the Random: This chapter: Lances and Chancss are out to find an apprentice for Mr.Draconian, find out what Mr.Draconian's real name is, a troll appears, Dalamar makes a debut appearance, the cursing of a.... and more!

Kendersshmenders and Copper Too

Chapter 1

"Well Mr.Draconian, first we'd like to go to Crystal Cave to see if Copper will help us find one," Mr.Draconian, Lances and Chancss were on a search to find an apprentice for Mr.Draconian. 

"Well that would be a great idea. We will fly," 

"Lets go right now, come on," said Lances and Chancss really loudly. They packed and they were on their way.

"Our ancient map says first we go ten miles," Lances is always looking at the map. Chancss is always making sure they're going the right direction, with the help of Mr. Draconian.

"Well we're at the hut. Goody, goody!"

"I hate flying low, but I think I'll have to do it for the rest of the trip," says Mr. Draconian.

"Well hutfut," said Lances.

"No," said Chancss. "This rhymes better, hutclut!"

"What did you say?" screamed Lances. "Most Kender's can read maps, and I'm a kender!"

"This hut, we go five more miles here, then come on. We're almost there, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" screamed Chancss.

When ... 

"What's up?" said Copper 

"We're on a quest for a apprentice for Mr.Draconian," said Lances'

"Yes we very well are."

"Oh are you?" asked Copper.

"Yes we really are, we really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really are, so you are. And we would like you to come along!" said Lances'.

"I will oh yes, I will," said Copper. 

"OK OK," said MR. Draconian.

Back at the hut Copper said, "Well where do we go first?"

"I'm not sure," said Lances.

"Neither am I," said Chancss.

"Maybe we should go behind Copper's Crystal Cave?"

"Yes, maybe an apprentice lives there,"

"Well, " said Copper. "I don't think you should go there. A troll lives there, and some nights he comes and wakes me up, and I have to battle him. He is so annoying I wish there was no such thing as him!"

"Gee, we can go there!" said Chancss.

"Yes," said Mr.Draconian. (Mr.Draconian's real name was Draco Malfoy).

"Well," said Copper. "First when we're at my cave we have to get food, cause we might be there over night,"

Back at the cave

They got all the things they needed, food, drinks, and extra clothing for the kneelers. The kenders might be attatcked.

"Okay," said Copper. "Did you know that I have a backdoor?" 

"No," all of them saidf, except, that is, Copper.

"Okay said Copper. "I have three doors. My front door, as you always come in my front door. and I've got a door on top of his cave. And as you know, my backdoor. Well, let's get rollin'! 

"When out of the cave we have o keep our eyes open for the troll," said Mr.Draconian and Copper. Mr.Draconian had been there before.

As they approached the end of Crystal Cave it was even more glittery than the front of the cave. At the end of the cave...

"I smell something," said Lances. "It smells like rotten volcano,"

"That's probably the troll," said Chancss.

"That is the troll," said Copper.

"Oh yes, I knew it!," said Mr.Draconian. Oh, the back of the cave from the outside looked so black it looked like black crystals.

"As you know my cave is made out of regular clear crystal, but the only thing that is not made out of regular crystals is the end of the cave where there is crystals, but they are black." They walked out of the cave onto the side of the mountain where it was.

"Whoa, it's huge!" said Chancss and Lances. Coppers cave was at the foot of a flat topped mountain. There was a couple bushes and not much else.

The trolls house is at the top of the mountain next door.

"Why is there a chairlift there?" said Mr.Draconian, looking at the snowy mountain.

"Because," said copper. "I like skiing sometimes. The troll doesn't look. He's scared of skis, snowboards, and especially chairlifts. and this is why he's scared of all those things. He thinks that at midnight, when he's asleep and after he bothers me, my skis and polls, and the chairlift come alive with big jagged sharp teeth, and their favorite meal is troll! It is true that they come alive, because 4,000 years ago an elf named Dalamar cast a spell on the mountain. Well, they don't bother to come to my cave because they are afraid of Dragons and Draconions and half dragon and draconians."

At the trolls cave; well, it looks like it was made from snow and steel. They flew there and looked in.

"He's not home!"

"But still the smell is home!"

"Oh, rotten volcano!" said Lances and Chancss. "does that troll ever take a shower?"

"Hey, of course it smells," said Chancss. "And also, you're a dumbo," said Chancss to Lances.

"What did you say!" yelled Lances.

"Stop it you two! Break it up!" said Mr.Draconian and Copper together. Copper was to big to fit in the troll's cave, so they had to peek in.

They flew behind the cave.

"Well, well, well, look what's here!" said Copper. "That might be an apprentice's hut!"

Chapter Two

"Maybe it might be an apprentice's hut!"

"Hey there's a doorbell," said Lances and Chancss at the same time.

"Well," said Mr.Draconian. "Somebody ring it. Well, I shall ring it!"

"Ding dong!" screamed the doorbell.

"Shhhhh! don't be so loud," Lancers and Chancss whispered to the doorbell. The door creaked open. And out came an elf. It was a boy, had pointy ears, his hair was blond (just like Legolas).

"Hey, my name is Cole!"

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Lances Mapshaker,"

"I'm Chancss Quarters,"

"And I'm Copper the Copper dragon,"

"And I'm Mr.Draconian. I'm looking for an apprentice to help to make maps and magic spells,"

"I work for this really mean dude. I'm like his slave, I do everything for him, even scrub his back! He's not home, and you know what? I'd love to be your apprentice. But my old master might come and take me back,"

"Well," said Mr.Draconian and Copper. "We'll take care of that!" Dragons and Half-dragon half draconian's are not to be messed with.

"Okay, what is your master's name?"

"I don't know," said Cole. "He never told me, when he found me he just said "Come here!" And he set a trap! Well, ya see, I'd like to come,"

"So let's fly," said Chancss. 

"We're there." said Lances. 

"Great," said Cole. Cole had never flown on a dragon before.

"Me and Mr.Draconian will do the stuff to your old master," said Copper 

They put spells on him and did that kind of stuff.

And Cole became Mr.Draconian's apprentice.

But wait, there ain't no end yet.

One more thing, Chancss and Lances are still best friends.

The End

(I wish Mr.Draconian were here to stop Meredith from screaming.)

Thank you so so much for reviewing my story.

****

Loriko Neko, (thank you for putting it on your favorites list! I'm so excited, so excited), **Will K **(Chancss is not fat. He looks just like Lances only they're not twins), **Kiki**, **Ironi Numair (**thanks so very much), **Chickens **(Why is ur name Chickens? Thank very much, so very much), **heartstar** (Bana the Random: Why thankya kindly! I'm happy I've gotten a bitta credit. Alexander the Random: I think your name is nice), **Serradipity (**i like ur name, i yhink i heard it in a story somewhere), **Fleeta,** **Annie;-)** (i like you very much, come and visit), **Dogmeat** (I like ur name. It's niiice. Oh yeah!), **astansur, Gaeldrisan** (what does ur name mean?)

****

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY MR.STORY

(don't be afraind to read Bana the Random's stories either *gives pleading look*)

Please review this story!

any corrections?

****


End file.
